To operate a nuclear power plant stably, an easily operable instrumentation control system having high reliability is required. To realize such an instrumentation control system, application of a soft-operation type central control panel and digitization of a control system and a safety system facility have been promoted. In the instrumentation control system in a nuclear power plant, a central control panel that monitors operations of the plant by an operator is provided, and a plurality of operators who monitor operations of the central control panel are positioned with respect to the central control panel and a shift supervisor is positioned behind these operators. Each of the operators performs reliable monitoring and operations under various supervisions and commands from the shift supervisor, thereby ensuring safe operations of the nuclear power plant.
The following Patent Literature 1 describes an example of an operation monitoring apparatus of a nuclear power plant.